icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Darcy Anderson
| birth_place = North Bay, ON, CAN | career_start = 1995 | career_end = }} Darcy Anderson (born July 23, 1974 in North Bay, Ontario) is a Canadian professional inline hockey player, currently playing for the South Carolina Pirates in the PIHA. Anderson has played most of his career in ice hockey however. Career His career began when playing for Iowa State University at ACHA level. Anderson played well and received the league's MVP award for his play. Anderson would quickly move on to play professional hockey, with the ill-fated Saginaw Wheels franchise, then playing in the CoHL, now re-named the International Hockey League. Anderson played ten games for the Wheels, before moving across the Atlantic to ice for the Basingstoke Bison, a team then playing in the BNL. After just eight games and two goals however, Anderson would return to Iowa. He played for Iowa State for the 1996/97 and 1997/98 seasons before again moving on, this time to the Memphis RiverKings, now re-named the Mississippi RiverKings. Anderson played just two CHL games before again returning to Iowa. His experience playing with professional teams would hold Anderson in good stead, and his points production for the 1998/99 season was his best season ever, with 84 points in 32 games. His production of almost three points per game would again secure him the league MVP award as well a further selection to the All-Star team, a feat he had managed for all four of his seasons in the ACHA. His prolific scoring helped Iowa to clinch the collegiate club-level championship with a win over Penn State. They would be stripped of their title however due to fielding an ineligible player, specifically Anderson. As he had split his time at Iowa with icing for three professional standard teams, he was deemed to be ineligible to play college hockey. Despite this set-back, Anderson signed for the ECHL Greenville Grrrowl, where he played out the rest of the 1998/99 season. Again Anderson would fail to settle, and he would start the 1999/00 season playing for the Fort Worth Brahmas, since re-located to North Richland Hills and re-named the Texas Brahmas. The 1999/00 season would be a turbulent one for Anderson and he would ice with no less than four teams in just one season. In addition to the Brahmas he played for the Missouri River Otters, the Colorado Gold Kings and the Phoenix Mustangs at UHL and WCHL levels respectively. The following season, 2000/01 would also see Anderson play for a number of different teams, this time he would initially play for the CHL Fayetteville Force but after their collapse due to financial issues, he would move to another CHL team, the Border City Bandits. Again financial problems would ensue and Anderson would again move, this time to the Adirondack IceHawks of the UHL. He would grab four points in twelve games for the IceHawks, helping them into the post-season although Anderson would only feature in one play off game. Anderson settled well in the UHL, and his signature would be snapped up in the close season by the newly re-established Kalamazoo Wings. Anderson would be a reliable if not spectacular point scorer for the Wings, and would manage 20 points in 46 regular season games. Despite this increase in productivity Anderson would choose not to re-sign for the Wings, and would again move across the Atlantic to sign for HC Milano. He played 23 games for Milano, and would manage 12 points in the process and so would be part of the Milano squad that would lift both the league championship and the play off title. Anderson would stay in Italy for the following season, 2003/04, and would sign for SV Renon, again playing in Serie A. His goal scoring touch returned and in 12 games he would total 20 points. This form would alert then head coach of the Manchester Phoenix, Rick Brebant who would successfully sign Anderson mid-season. Despite the change in climate and culture, Anderson again settled well and managed to finish the season with 22 points in 30 EIHL games, so helping Manchester into the play offs. Anderson would again be a reliable scorer in the post-season, with 4 points in 6 games prior to the Phoenix being eliminated. Financial problems would follow for Manchester though, and playing operations were suspended in the summer of 2004. Anderson took this opportunity to take up a coaching role in the game, and would return home to become a coach for the Ontario Minor Hockey Association, and would become a HTCP Level 1 standard trainer. In 2008, Anderson would again choose to play competitive sport, although changed from ice hockey to inline hockey, signing for the South Carolina Pirates in the PIHA. He again found his scoring touch, netting a remarkable 87 points in just 21 games, helping the Pirates to the Southeast Division Championship in the process. His productivity would ensure his contract was renewed in the summer, confirming Anderson as a Pirates player for the 2009 term. Career statistics Inline Hockey *includes league/post season games only, correct up to 15/01/09 External links * * * Darcy Anderson Personal Profile, Manchester Phoenix Official Website. * Darcy Anderson Personal Profile, PIHA Official Website. * "Anderson Makes Phoenix Switch", BBC Sport, 18/12/03. * "Club Champ Iowa Stripped Of Title", USCHO.com, 13/07/99. * OMHA Trainer Clinics, OMHAregistration.net Category:Saginaw Wheels players Category:Basingstoke Bison players Category:Memphis RiverKings players Category:Greenville Grrrowl players Category:Fort Worth Brahmas players Category:Missouri River Otters players Category:Colorado Gold Kings players Category:Phoenix Mustangs players Category:Adirondack IceHawks players Category:Fayetteville Force players Category:Kalamazoo Wings (2000–present) players Category:Manchester Phoenix players